


Sick Day

by sunshinemckinley



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, connor and kevin being soft love bois, gay fluff, i love them so much be soft with me, sick day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 14:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11739063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinemckinley/pseuds/sunshinemckinley
Summary: Connor gets ill and Kevin takes care of him.





	Sick Day

Kevin loved sleeping with Connor… not in that way, of course. Connor wasn’t quite comfortable with that level of sin yet.

Actually, Kevin loved a lot of things about Connor. He loved his soft, curly hair that bounced as he walked down the pavement. He loved the occasional freckle that was scattered over Connor’s face, and he loved opening his eyes every morning and telling his boyfriend that he loved him more than anything.

But this morning was different. This morning when Kevin had opened his eyes to greet his handsome, warm boyfriend, he was met with an empty side of the bed. This was extremely unusual. Connor never went out for morning runs and he never got up to make himself breakfast. He knew Kevin liked to make his own breakfast on account of how much of a picky eater he was.

Kevin sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking around the room for signs of his boyfriend. He spotted Connor’s favourite jumper, the one he had been sleeping in, tossed on the ground and covered in some kind of disgusting stain. Kevin swung his legs over the bed, picking up the jumper and giving it a sniff. He screwed up his nose as he did so, gagging slightly as he threw the jumper into the washing basket.

He was pretty sure that the smell coming from the jumper was a mix of vomit, bad body odour and last night’s tacos. Connor had mentioned his stomach was a little sensitive to tacos… maybe he had gotten sick in the night and taken himself to hospital. Kevin shook his head. His boyfriend wouldn’t do anything drastic like that without telling him… plus Connor couldn’t drive yet! And there was no way he would be catching a bus in the middle of the night, especially if he was feeling sick.

Kevin stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom down the hall. His eyes widened when he found Connor passed out on the floor in a pile of his own sickness. The sight made Kevin a little queasy, but he had to help his boyfriend. No matter how disgusting the situation.

Kevin gently shook Connor, biting his lip. “Baby? Wake up, please? You look paler than usual,” Kevin said as he slipped his hands under Connor’s arms, lifting him up so that his back was leaning against the bathroom sink.

Connor let out a few soft groans as Kevin wiped his face with a towel. His eyes opened slowly and he winced at the light, letting out a soft whimper. “I really don’t feel good Kev,” He mumbled softly, holding up his arms as if wanting to be picked up. Kevin pulled off Connor’s dirty pyjama shirt and tossed it to the side, shuddering a little as he felt Connor’s vomit touch his hands. “You know I’m going to have to clean all this, right?” He said, pouting as he turned on the shower.

Connor sighed, slowly standing. “I know you will… and I’m sorry. I know you love things to be spotless and I just ruined that for you. I didn’t mean to be sick, I promise I didn’t. It just happened. I think It was my fault for saying I could endure the tacos, and my fault for asking you to drive down that windy road, and my-“

“Connor, none of this was your fault. People get sick and it’s alright. Now, come on. Let’s get you into the shower,” he said softly, turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature until it was just how Connor liked it. He helped Connor with his dirty pants and underwear before rinsing his hands in the sink and helping Connor into the shower.

Kevin made sure to clean Connor’s face and to give his curly hair a little bit of a scrub. At the same time, he supported him, making sure he had one hand on Connor’s waist. Connor smiled a little bit as Kevin did so, relaxing and letting the warm water hit his back. “This is nice,” he mumbled, leaning forward to give Kevin a kiss on the cheek. Kevin dodged the kiss, shaking his head. “You have barf breath. As much as I love you, I don’t think I’m feeling up to kissing you right now. Maybe tomorrow?” He suggested. Connor pouted but nodded, stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around himself.

“I’m going to go get back into bed. Can Doctor Price bring me a bucket with a side order of cuddles?” Connor asked, giving Kevin his best puppy dog eyes. Kevin nodded slowly, pressing a quick kiss to Connor’s hot forehead. “If it’s what the patient ordered, I supposed I can comply.”

Connor grinned before waddling back to their bedroom and wrapping himself up in as many blankets as possible until all that was peaking out from under the covers was his nose. “I’m ready Pricey!” Connor exclaimed, snuggling further down into the blankets.

Kevin glanced at the mess Connor had caused and tensed. He fought the urge to clean it and grabbed a bucket, walking pack to their shared room and placing it down on Connor’s side of the bed. “One bucket for an Elder Mckinley?”

Connor’s head shot out of the blanket as he crossed his arms. “Don’t call me Elder Mckinley! We’ve been through this,” He huffed, sticking his bottom lip out. “I thought you respected my wishes.”

Kevin nodded slowly, climbing into bed next to Connor. “Of course I respect your wishes. It’s just that Elder Mckinley has a very nice ring to it. Sounds like something they would name a character,” He stated, wrapping his arms around Connor loosely. “You know I was just playing around. I love you and I respect your wishes. I would never want for you to feel uncomfortable because of that. I know you don’t like remembering what happened in Uganda.”

Connor sighed, pulling the blanket back over his head. “It’s not that I don’t like remembering what happened there… I loved Uganda before it became a mess, and I loved meeting you, I just feel like I failed the people there. There were so many good people that the church could’ve helped yet, we screwed it up. I was the district leader and I screwed it all up,” Connor rambled, his eyes watering a bit. He tended to get very emotional when he was sick for some reason.

Kevin frowned and pulled Connor a little bit closer. “You and I know that you did the best job out of anyone in Uganda. I’m surprised they didn’t give you a medal. You were faced with a tricky situation and you dealt with it in the best way…”

“Which was?”

“Turning it on and getting yourself a hot new boyfriend!”

Connor snorted, giggling. “Oh, stop it Kev. You’re just being silly now,” He said, grinning. He rested his head against Kevin’s chest, sighing happily. “Thankyou for being you… and thankyou for taking care of me. I know you really don’t like mess and it means a lot that you haven’t run for the hills yet. I love you Kevin.”

Kevin grinned goofily. “I love you too Connor. Don’t worry, I’ll be here to help clean up all of your messes. I love you too much to leave you behind.”

Connor snuggled further into Kevin and they stayed like that for the rest of the day. Eventually, they both fell asleep again, their breathing in sync and their hearts beating as one as they dreamed of what would come tomorrow.


End file.
